In Sickness and In Health
by TheCheshyHunter
Summary: Masky is new to the mansion and is paired up with Hoodie, Slenderman's best and most loyal proxy. Follow their adventure!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS~! XD I'M NOT DEAD~! Those who were expecting more chapters out of The Lovable Hunter, I'll get to those eventually. I'm taking a little hiatus from that story. So yeah~

* * *

><p>In Sickness and In Health<p>

_ Hoodie! _he heard. Hoodie turned around to see his master standing behind him. _I need to talk to you. _He nodded.

"SLENDY!" Hoodie heard again. There was only one person he knew of that could make that amount of noise. Jeff.

_Ugh, _Slender groaned, pinching the bridge of his non-existent nose. _What is it this time?_

"Tell BEN to give me back my knives!" Jeff shouted. Now Hoodie pinched the bridge of his nose. He sympathized with the kid because of what happened to him, he really did, but dear ZALGO he was annoying.

"Jeff, you have thousands of knives," he sighed. "Get over it."

"Shut up, Frowny-Face!" Jeff shouted.

"Frowny-Face, huh?" Hoodie deadpanned. "How original."

_Deal with it yourself,_ Slender sighed.

"But I already tried," Jeff said. Both Slender and Hoodie groaned.

_I don't have time for this,_ Slender said. _I'll deal with you later. Come, Hoodie._ Hoodie nodded and followed Slender when he walked away to his office.

When they entered the office, there was already someone there. He stood up when he heard them walk in.

_I apologize for the delay,_ Slender apologized. He walked to his chair while Hoodie leaned with his back against the wall.

"No, that's alright," the man said, sitting back down. "I didn't mind the wait."

_Well, I want to introduce to you my best proxy and from this point on, your partner,_ Slender said, gesturing to Hoodie behind him. _This is Brian-_

"Hoodie," Hoodie interrupted. "My name is Hoodie."

The man stood up and turned to Hoodie, extending his hand. "Hi," he greeted. "My name is Tim~ But you can call me Masky~" Hoodie nodded, shaking Masky's hand.

_Brain,_ Slender said, standing up.

"Yes, Master?" Hoodie asked.

_I want you to show Tim around the mansion. And he's going to be your new roommate._

Hoodie nodded and bowed, taking Masky's arm and leading him out of the office.

* * *

><p>Hey again~ Cheshy here~! Sorry for the short chapter~ It looked longer in my notebook~^^' Anyway, I hope you like this and review~<p>

-Cheshy


	2. Chapter 2

WOOOOOO~! Chapter 2 baby~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Masky followed Hoodie silently for the entire tour, only nodding when they encountered some the mansion's other inhabitants. When they entered now shared room, Masky finally spoke.

"You sounded irritated back there," he said.

"What do you mean?" Hoodie asked, plopping on his bed.

"Well, it almost sounded like you were snapping at everything and everyone," Masky answered, nervously sitting on the other bed.

"Oh, that," Hoodie said. "Well, Master called 'Brian'."

"You don't like being called that?" Masky asked.

"No, I don't," Hoodie answered. "And Master knows this. I know 'Brian' is the name of this body owner, but it's not _my_ name." He sighed. "I just wish he'd stop."

"So you're in the boat I'm in," Masky said.

"You have the same problem?" Hoodie asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I guess you could say that," Masky answered. "But I don't being called by the name of this body's owner." He reached up and took his mask off, setting it down on the table between the two beds and laying down himself. "Call me 'Tim' or 'Masky', I could care less."

Hoodie turned his head to get a better look at Masky's face now that his mask was off. Dark, scruffy hair covered his head. His skin was a creamy pale, just a shade darker than his own. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see what his eye color was. But all in all, he was a decently attractive man.

Unlike Hoodie's black mop of hair, his pale skin, and his pale green eyes. He didn't think he was attractive at all, not that he was trying to impress anyone. He didn't care what other people thought. He sighed and sat up, taking off his mask and jacket. He put his mask on the table and tossed his jacket on the floor, curling up in his blankets and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Yeah I'm again sorry for the short chapter~ ^_^' It again looked longer in my notebook~ ^_^' The next chapter will hopefully be longer will be out on Monday~ Well, I've run out of things to say, as always, read and review~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	3. Chapter 3

YAY'S~! IT'S FINALLY UP~! XD Sorry for the wait~I know I promised this would be up yesterday, but I'm doing this at the local library and they have this stupid timer system and only 4 computers on the ground floor! DX Well, it's up now, so enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Masky woke up in the middle of the night with a start. Panting heavily, he looked over at Hoodie to see if he woke him up. When Hoodie didn't wake, Masky got out of and walked to the bathroom.

When he walked in, he turned on the water and splashed some on his face. After that, he put his hands on the sink and leaned against it, looking in the mirror at his reflection. His eyes flickered from black, to blue, to black again. He had yet to master controlling Tim's body, so every now and again, Tim tried to regain control of his body back from Masky.

"You okay?" he heard. He turned around to see someone behind him.

"Um…" he started. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine." He raised a hand to rub his forehead. "I just have really bad headache."

He heard the man chuckle a bit. "I've got something that might help with that~"

Masky watched as the man walked in and opened the mirror cabinet, taking out a bottle of pills. "Here, take two of these. I noticed your eyes were flickering. Tim is trying regain control, isn't he?" So this man was Hoodie.

"Yeah," Masky answered, nodding his head. Hoodie handed him the two pills.

"These worked wonders for me when I had trouble keeping Brian in check," Hoodie explained. "Maybe they'll work for you as well."

Masky looked at the pills, then shrugged and popped them into his mouth. He ducked his head under the faucet for water, leaning back up to look in the mirror as he swallowed. Almost immediately, his eyes stopped flickering and changed back to black. His headache was gone as well.

"How did you know Tim was bothering me?" Masky asked.

"Your eyes," Hoodie answered, pointing to his own. "That normally happens to people like us."

"So it happens to you as well?"

"Sort of. We both have green eyes, but mine are paler. Whenever my eyes flicker, the shade just changes." He handed Masky the bottle. "Take it. You need it more than I do."

"Thanks," Masky said, taking the bottle.

"We'd better get back to our room before BEN starts wondering about," Hoodiesaid, scratching the back of his head and walking out. "He may think there's something going on between us."

"What do you mean?" Masky asked.

"BEN's kind of like the neighborhood pervert," Hoodie answered.

"Oh," Masky said, blushing slightly. This was when he realized that Hoodie wasn't wearing his mask or jacket. No wonder recognize him! He also realized that this was the first good look at his face. His pale green eyes were captivating, as was his pale complexion. Everything about him was perfect. He wondered if he knew this as well. Damn this being gay! He had no idea if Hoodie was even bi, let alone gay. Why does life have to be so unfair?!

"Hello?" Masky heard, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You okay?" Hoodie responed. "You looked like you were spacing out pretty strongly there."

"Oh, sorry~" Masky apologized, scratching the back of his neck. "I have a habit of doing that~"

"Well, let's go," Hoodie said, half patting Masky, half shoving him out of the bathroom. "I really want to have to deal with that glitch."

"Okay," Masky agreed, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Phew~! That seemed a little longer~ ... Still too short? O_o Well, deal with it! I'm doing the best I can here! The rough draft is in a notebook, so the chapters look longer than they actually are. I wanted to incorporate Masky's pills in somehow, since he has them in canon, and this seemed like the perfect way to do it~ So, yeah~ Well, I've rambled on longed enough. Remember to review, kiddies~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys~! Here's chapter 4~! Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hoodie woke to screaming and yelling downstairs. "What's going on?" he heard. He turned to see Masky sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. ZALGO, he was cute… Wait, what?! Hoodie shook his head, grabbing his mask and getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Masky asked, turning to see Hoodie getting out of bed.

"To see what's going on," Hoodie answered, putting on his mask and jacket. "Though, I have a feeling I know what it is." He opened the door to see Eyeless Jack in his face.

"Hey, EJ~" he greeted with small wave. "What's the status today?" He watched as EJ typed away at his PDA before he held it up for Hoodie to see.

"So they're at it again, huh?" Hoodie asked. EJ nodded.

"Wait, who's at it again?" Hoodie heard. He turned to see Masky coming up to them, putting on his mask. He felt EJ tug on his jacket sleeve and turned to his PDA.

_Who is he?_ it read.

"Oh, yeah," Hoodie answered, gesturing to Masky. "This is Masky~ He's going to serve as one of Master's main proxies with me and Toby. Masky, this is Eyeless Jack. He's our resident medic, I guess you could say~"

Masky smiled behind his mask, extending his hand to EJ. "It's nice to meet you~" he said. EJ nodded, shaking Masky's hand. Masky looked over at Hoodie in confusion.

"EJ's mute," Hoodie explained, picking up on Masky's confusion. He pointed to EJ's PDA. "He talks though that as result." Masky nodded in understanding. EJ typed away on his PDA, holding it up for both Masky and Hoodie to see.

_Well now that we're all awake, we might as well go downstairs,_ it read. They both nodded and followed EJ downstairs.

* * *

><p>When they entered the living room, Masky damn near hid behind Hoodie at the sight of these cast of characters, while Hoodie just sighed at the sight of them.<p>

A small girl looked behind her, running up to Hoodie and glomping him. She almost knocked him over.

"Good morning, Hoodie~!" she squealed, causing everyone else to turn around. This made Masky hide behind Hoodie.

"Good morning, Sally~" Hoodie greeted, hugging back.

"Yo, Hoods," one of the boys sitting the couch called. His skin was pure white, he had black rings around his eyes, and what looked like a smile carved in his face. "What's up with that pansy behind you?" His gruffy voice made Masky flinch slightly.

"Be nice, Jeff," Hoodie sighed, turning to Masky and patting his shoulder. "This is Masky. He'll be serving as one of the main proxies with-"

"With you and me~?!" shouted another boy. He wore a pair of orange goggles and mask over his mouth. His light brown fell all over his face. Hoodie sighed.

"Yes, Toby," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "With you and me." The boy named Toby cheered, possibly because he gained another partner, while the boy named Jeff groaned.

"You 're saying he's staying her?!" he shouted.

"Yes, Jeff," Hoodie groaned. "Now will you please shut up?" Jeff stuck his tongue and turned around, focusing on the TV. The small girl, whose name was supposedly Sally, ran back to the couch, jumping onto Jeff's lap. Jeff wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

Hoodie grabbed Masky by the wrist and led him into the kitchen where nobody seemed to be at the moment.

"Is it this every morning?" Masky asked, pointing at the screaming and yelling that started back up as soon as they left.

"Try all day, every day," Hoodie corrected. "And it's usually worse than this." He opened the fridge, grabbing two smootheis and tossing one of them to Masky.

"Oh," Masky said, catching the smootie.

"Yeah," Hoodie continued, opening his smoothie and taking a swig. "BEN's on a mission. That's why it's so quiet."

Masky nearly choked on his smoothie. "You call that quiet?!" he shouted. Hoodie chuckled softly.

"You'll understand why I say that once BEN gets home~" he explained. Masky nodded, turning only to bump into someone and dumping some of his smoothie on her.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized, setting his smoothie down to grab some paper towels for her.

"You better fucking be!" she shouted, snatching the paper towels from him and starting to wipe off her dress.

"Nice one, Masky~" Hoodie chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to!" Masky defended, starting to panic.

"That's not what I meant~" Hoodie said. "I've been trying to find a reason to do that since I first met her~"

"Oh, fuck you, Hoodie!" she sneered. Masky took a closer look at her. She had pure white skin – just like Jeff – and the entirety of her eyes were black – just like his own. She had long, black hair and wore a short, black dress. He watched as she picked up his smoothie… and dumped the rest on his head.

"There," she sneered. "Now we're even~"

"JANE!" Hoodie shouted. Masky shook slightly, leaving the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I guess that was a little longer~ Those of you who are confused by the way EJ wasn't talking, I think of him as a mute person~ WEll I gotta go, so read, review, and I'll see you later~<p>

-Cheshy


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Chapter 5 here~ ... Yeah~ You know, I just now realized that I put any disclaimers on my stories. O_o Guess I just thought it went without saying~ Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Masky went straight to the bathroom, not stopping when he bumped into someone. "Hey!" the person shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

Masky ignored him, half walking, half running into the bathroom. He took off his mask, jacket, and shirt, walking over to the tub and turning the water on. He grabbed the shower head and kneeled down, leaning over the tub and starting to rub the smoothie out of his hair. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Masky?" he heard. Masky hesitated when he realized that voice belonged to Hoodie.

"Come in," he finally said. "Close the door afterward." He heard the door open then close.

"You okay?" Hoodie asked.

"Yeah," Masky answered. He then felt the shower head being lifted out of his hand. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Helping," Hoodie said, taking off his gloves and jacket. "Now lean back over." He kneeled down and gently raked his fingers through Masky's hair to get out what smoothie was left. Masky just sat there and said nothing.

"You're awfully quiet," Hoodie observed. "Everything okay?" He turned off the water and put the shower head when he was finished. He handed Masky a towel.

"Yeah," Masky said, snatching the towel and rubbing the water out of his hair. He started to walk to their room. "Everything's fine. Just leave me alone." He shut the door and locked it. Masky didn't come out for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>POOR MASKY~! T_T Not the first he probably hoping for~ Now I know this was short, but this was just the scene where Masky goes to get the smoothie out of his hair that Jane dumped on him~ So, in short, it was basically a filler chapter~ I also wanted to say that I will be out of town from tomorrow to Sunday, so the next chapter won't be uploaded till Monday at the earliest~ Oh and this is the last chapter I've written in my notebook, so there's that as well, and I'm probably going to make the next chapter a filler also, don't really know~ Well, I think I've talked your ears off long enough~ Remember, read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm back and I honestly feel like shit. I spent 4 hours straight in a car on my way back home yesterday. But I'm here today, giving you guys another chapter because that's how much I love you~ Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hoodie knocked on the door later that night, Masky's mask in hand.

"Masky?" he called. "Is it okay if I come in?" Silence.

"Come on, Masky," he pleaded. "It's me, Hoodie. Will you please let me in? This is my room, too, you know." He looked down at the mask in his hand. "I have your mask." He finally heard shuffling behind the door and the click of the lock. The door opened and a hand popped out, grabbing the mask. When Masky went to close the door, Hoodie stopped him.

"Let me in my room please," he pleaded. Masky stared at him and said nothing, but let him regardless. He walked over to his bed, placing his mask on the table and plopping down. He turned to face away from Hoodie. Hoodie walked in and sat down on his bed, taking off his hood and mask.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you so quiet?" He sighed when he was met with silence. "I'm not going to force you to talk, but I just want you to know that I _am_ your partner. I _will_ listen when you decide to." He laid down and turned to face the door.

"What did I do?" Hoodie heard. He turned over to see Masky still facing away from him. "Why did she do that?" Masky turned to Hoodie. "I didn't even mean to spill my smoothie on her."

"Don't worry about her," Hoodie said. "Her name is Jane and she's always like that, especially towards Jeff."

"Why is that?" Masky asked.

"Jeff is the reason she's even here," Hoodie explained. "He attacked her a few ago and what you saw the result."

"Jeff sounds like an ass," Masky observed.

""Eh, I can guess you can say that," Hoodie shrugged. "I just find him annoying. He's really unstable. He got beat up, had bleach dumped on him, and then was set on fire." He sighed. "I think I would've mentally snapped too if that happened to me. He says he regrets everything he did that night though."

"What do you mean?" Masky asked, cocking his head to the side. "What did he do?"

"Well, aside from mutilating his own face," Hoodie explained, "he also murdered his entire family. His mother, father, and younger brother, who he was extremely close with." He looked over to see Masky staring at him in horror.

"What did you expect from us?" Hoodie asked. "You and I are the only 'normal' ones out of everyone. Except Helen. I guess you can say he's 'normal' as well. Everyone else here has some sort of fucked up past." He turned to face the door, closing his eyes and unintentionally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT~! XD I really gotta lengthen out my chapters more, but like I said before, this was more than likely going to be a filler chapter and those are normally short. Well, I don't much to say today, so I'm going stop talking~ Remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	7. Chapter 7

Well those two days of not uploading felt good for my brain~ Sorry for that though~ Well, anyway, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Masky woke up the next morning pretty early. Well, earlier than Hoodie, for he was still asleep when Masky looked over. He quietly got out of bed, grabbing his mask and slipping it on.

Walking out into the kitchen, he noticed a boy sitting at the kitchen table, head buried in a notebook. Masky looked to the boy's left and saw a white mask with looked like a bloody smile drawn on it. The boy had pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. He also wore a blue jacket with a smiley pin pinned over the left side of his chest.

"Can I help you?" Masky heard. He shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts, looking up to see the boy at the kitchen table looking at him.

"Huh?" Masky said.

"You were staring at me," the boy said. "Is there something you need?"

"I'm sorry," Masky apologized, scratching the back his head. He was thankful for his mask, as he was blushing like crazy. "I've never seen you before, so I was surprised to see you." The boy stood up and walked over to Masky, looking him over.

"You must be the newbie Slender's been talking about," he said. He extended his hand out. "I'm Helen. Helen Otis. More commonly known as 'The Bloody Painter'. What's your name?"

"My real name is Tim," Masky answered, shaking Helen's hand. "But I'm more commonly known as Masky."

"Masky, huh," Helen commented. "Not all that creative." He shrugged. "But hey, what do I know?" Helen walked back to the kitchen table, sitting down and going back to his notebook.

"What are you doing?" Masky asked, walking over to where Helen sat.

"Drawing," Helen answered, not looking up from his notebook.

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure." Helen handed Masky his notebook. "Knock yourself out." Masky turned to the first page, flipping through the notebook, page by page.

"These are pretty good," Masky commented. "Way better than I could hope to do anyway." He handed the notebook back to Helen.

"Eh," Helen shrugged, taking his notebook back. "I've been drawing for as long as I can remember. It's kind of like a hobby of mine."

"Which one is your favorite?" Masky asked. Helen flipped through the pages till he stopped.

"This one," he answered, showing Masky the drawing. It was a drawing of a white rose covered in what looked like blood. It seemed to be wilting.

"Wow~" Masky commented, in awe of the drawing. "This is so beautiful~"

"Thanks~" Helen said. "It took me forever to finish, but I did~"

"Well, I think it looks amazing~" Masky said. Then Helen did something that Masky never thought he'd do. He tore the drawing out of the notebook and gave it to Masky.

"Here," Helen said. "You can take it."

"What?" Masky asked, dumbfounded.

"You seem way more fond of it than I am~" Helen answered. "Take it~"

"But, didn't you say this was your favorite drawing?" Masky asked.

"It's not like I can't draw it again~" Helen insisted. "Go on, take it~" He slid the drawing across the table to Masky.

"I don't know what to say," Masky said, taking the drawing.

"You could say thank you before I change my mind~" Helen mused.

* * *

><p>Hoodie woke with a slight groan. He looked over to see if Masky was still asleep. Masky wasn't there.<p>

_Must've already woken up,_ he thought, getting out of bed. He grabbed his mask and put it on, walking out of his room and downstairs.

"Thank you," he heard someone say.

_That sounded like Masky,_ he thought. Hoodie walked to the kitchen t see Masky slightly bowing to Helen. Helen stood up and walked over to Masky.

"You're really weird~" he said. "Anyone ever told you that~?" Masky shook his head. He then caught Hoodie standing in the doorway of the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

"Good morning, Hoodie~" he greeted. Helen looked over as well.

"Hoodie," he greeted, nodding in Hoodie's direction.

"Bloody Painter," Hoodie greeted back, also nodding as he walked in.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Helen asked.

"Because it's your name," Hoodie answered, walking over the fridge. He opened the door and pulled out a yogurt cup.

"You do know that not all of the lunatics in this house go by their stage name, right?" Helen said. "Unlike you, I only go by 'The Bloody Painter' when I'm given a mission by Slender. Any other time, I go by Helen."

"Which is a girl's name, I hope you know~" Hoodie said, mockingly. "That's part of the reason I never call you by your real name~" Helen growled lightly, grabbing his notebook and mask and storming out the kitchen.

"What was that for?!" Masky shouted at him. "Helen wait up!" Hoodie grumbled to himself as he sat down at the kitchen table and started eating his yogurt.

He could tell that this was going to start of a really crappy day.

* * *

><p>Evil Hoodie~! I think it's safe to say that Hoodie's got a romantic rival~ Poor Helen though~ Remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, chapter 8 is up~! This should've been up a long ass time ago! Sorry about that~ Well, it's up now, so enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Masky ran after Helen, who ran outside. Masky could understand why Helen was so upset. How could Hoodie be so mean to someone who seemed so nice? He didn't understand that.

"Helen!" Masky called out. "Helen, wait up!" Helen finally stopped.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, turning to Masky.

"I just wanted to make sure were okay," Masky answered, catching up to Helen. "I don't think he meant what he said."

"I'm pretty sure he did," Helen said. "You don't know him that well. I do and he's not really as 'nice' as you think he is."

"But-" Masky started.

"Look kid, that jackass is only being 'nice' to you because you're new here!" Helen interrupted. "The minute you become a hardened criminal like the rest of us, he'll start pulling the same shit with you!" Masky stood there, dumbfounded. What Helen said couldn't be true, could it?

"The reason for Slender making him your partner is beyond me," Helen continued. He started to walk away. "Oh and uh… Don't be surprised when he leaves you for dead on your first mission… He has a habit of doing that, too…"

* * *

><p>As Masky walked back into the mansion, he noticed Hoodie leaning against the wall.<p>

"What kind of nonsense did he spew out this time?" he asked. Masky ignored him and kept walking.

"Come on," Hoodie said. "That kid's had it in for me for a long time. Don't believe everything he says."

"See, that's just it," Masky finally said, turning back towards Hoodie. "I don't know what to believe." He looked away. "Helen said something about not surprised if you leave me for dead on my first mission. What happened?" Hoodie sighed.

"Helen was my partner before you," he explained. "Master wanted me to show him the ropes, so he gave us our first mission together. Things went south from there. Helen was as headstrong and stubborn then as he is now and he showed that in the mission."

"What did he do?" Masky asked.

"He undermined my authority and almost got us both killed," Hoodie answered. He sighed and looked around. "Let's go to our room. This isn't exactly the kind of conversation I want to have here in the open." He grabbed Masky's hand and tugged him to their shared room.

* * *

><p>Hoodie checked to see if they were followed, sighing and closing the door when he saw no one.<p>

"Why all this secrecy?" Masky asked, sitting on his bed. "Doesn't everybody else already know about this?"

"No," Hoodie answered, walking to his bed and sitting down. "No one else except Master knows about what really happened that night. They just think we botched the mission since we came back all banged up."

"So what happened exactly?" Masky asked. Hoodie sighed.

"It was supposed to be a routine stalking mission," he explained. "But Helen wanted to kill the stalkees. I told him that would come in a later mission, but he was too eager to kill someone and ignored me. I tried to stop him, but I wasn't quick enough and…"

"And what?" Masky pressed.

"And the person Helen tried to kill pulled out a gun and he would've been shot if I didn't push him out of the way," Hoodie continued. He took off his jacket and pulled up his shirt to expose his side, showing a small scar. "I got hit instead."

"But he accused you of leaving him for dead," Masky said. "If you took a bullet for him-"

"I told him to run and I booked it," Hoodie interrupted, sighing and falling back on his bed. He took off his mask. "I honestly thought he was right behind me, but when I looked back, he wasn't there. So I ran back as fast as my wound would let me, only to find him alone and lying in a pool of his own blood." He sighed again. "I quickly ran up to him, picked him up, and rushed back here so EJ could fix him up. He's blamed me for it ever since. And I don't blame him."

Masky just sat there, trying to process the information he just given. While Helen had a right to be angry, Masky understood where Hoodie came from, though he wasn't sure how.

"You're not talking," he heard.

"What?" Masky asked.

"I just dropped a bombshell on you and you're not talking."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, considering I can't read minds, to me, yeah it's a bad thing." Hoodie sighed. "Look, it's bad enough Helen hates me and the others think I'm Master's lap dog. I don't want you thinking badly of me either." Masky looked at Hoodie.

"Well, I can understand why Helen hates you," he said. "I mean, the last thing he remembers is you bailing on him. I can't say I blame him. Would you?" Hoodie stayed quiet for a minute.

"I guess," he finally answered. He sighed. "I just wish I could do something to make him forgive me."

"Maybe you just need to give him time to do so," Masky said.

"It's been three years, Masky," Hoodie complained, sitting up. "Don't you think if he was going forgive me, he would've done it by now?"

"I've seen people hold grudges for far longer than three years before even considering to forgive the other," Masky inquired. "Maybe Helen's one of those people." Hoodie fell back on his bed again, groaning.

Everyone! they both heard. It's time for dinner!

"That's Master calling us," Hoodie said, a blank look on his face. "We should go." Masky nodded, feeling his stomach growl.

"Okay," he said, practically rushing out of the room and into the dining room. Hoodie chuckled softly as he slowly walked out, sighed as he knew he was going to have to face Helen.

* * *

><p>Phew~! Finally up~ Well, this is sort of a plot twist~ A reason for Masky to be wary of Hoodie~ But, Hoodie really thought Helen was right behind him, so I can see he's coming from~ Oh and to the readers who are confused about me calling Hoodie's hoodie jacket... Just reread what I just typed... -_- IT'S FREAKING CONFUSING FOR ME~! XD Well, I've said enough for today~ Remember to read, reveiw, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys, Cheshy here~ Sorry it took so long, but I finally got the next installment of In Sickness and In Health~! XD Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Everyone gathered around the dining room table as Slender's tendrils came out from the kitchen. Masky sat straight up in his chair, staring in both awe and fear at the sight.

"Oh yeah~" he heard. "You weren't at dinner last night so you didn't see this~" Masky looked across the table to see Jeff snickering.

"Jeff, knock it off," Hoodie said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow, what the hell!" Jeff shouted, rubbing his head. Everyone started to laugh.

"Oh, hush," Hoodie deadpanned. "You were the same way when you first saw this." Jeff stuck out his tongue at Hoodie and slumped down in his chair. Masky chuckled softly, stiffening up again when a tendril set a plate of food in front of him. He slowly picked up his fork and began to poke at his food.

"Will you eat your food and stop playing it?!" he heard someone shout. He looked up to see Jane glaring daggers at him. Masky instantly flinched.

"Jane," someone said quietly. Everyone shut up. When Masky looked to see who spoke, he understood why. The small, quiet voice came from EJ.

"Holy shit, EJ!" Jeff shouted in surprise. "Since when can you talk?!" EJ typed away on his PDA, sliding it to Jeff.

_I've always been able to talk, I just don't like to,_ it read. Jeff slid the PDA back to EJ.

"That makes no sense," he complained.

_HOODIE!_ Everybody shut up when they heard that voice. They all turned to see the Slenderman walking into the dining room from the kitchen. He sat down at the head of the table in what looked like something just short of a throne chair.

_I see everyone is here,_ he continued. _Yet you have not introduced Timothy to them._

"I apologize Master," Hoodie apologized.

"I apologize Master~" Jeff imitated mockingly. A tendril slithered up and wrapped itself around Jeff's mouth.

"Ignore him," Hoodie said to Masky. Hoodie started at the person next to him.

"This is BEN Drowned," he introduced.

"Please, call me BEN~" BEN said, glitching occasionally. His voice sounded a little digital.

"Next is Glitchy Red," Hoodie continued, completely ignoring BEN altogether. "After him is Pinkamena, then there's the Puppeteer, next is Lost Silver, you've already met Eyeless Jack, Ticci Toby-"

"Hey!" Toby interrupted. "How many time do I have to tell you! Stop calling me Ticci!"

"And Jeff the Killer," Hoodie continued, ignoring Toby. "After them is Sally, whom you've already met, and you've already met Jane the Killer and Helen the Bloody Painter." Everyone gave a small wave and said their hellos in turn when Hoodie said their names.

"And at the head of the table, is the Slenderman," Hoodie finished. Masky more grateful for his mask than he ever was in his entire life, as he was turning like twenty shades of red. He never really was social, especially around large crowds. He talked and hung out with his friends and people he knew, but that was as social as he got.

_Everyone,_ Slender added. _This is Timothy-_

"Masky," Masky interrupted. "Call me Masky." He gave a small wave.

_He will be serving me directly, along with Toby and Brian,_ Slender continued. _I want you all to treat him with respect._

* * *

><p>After dinner, Masky was lying in bed, drawing in his sketchbook.<p>

"I didn't know you liked to draw," he heard. Masky looked up to see Hoodie leaning in the doorway. "You don't look like that kind of person."

"I just like to doodle from time from time," Masky replied, looking back to his sketchbook.

"Can I check them out?" Hoodie asked, walking into the room.

"I don't really show my drawings to others," Masky said.

"Respectable," Hoodie acknowledged, walking over to his bed and laying down. He took off his mask and jacket, placing the mask on the table and tossing the jacket on the floor. "Is it to ask what it is you're drawing?"

"Just a simple doodle," Masky answered.

"I'll take that as a no~" Hoodie chuckled, wrapping his hands around the back of his head.

"Sorry," Masky apologized.

"No, it's okay~" Hoodie said. "I don't mind~ Just thought I'd be curious, that's all~"

He heard a book close. He turned to see Masky putting his sketchbook away. Masky turned off the lamp light and turned away from Hoodie. Hoodie turned away from Masky and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon afterwards. What he did not see, however, was the wide and extremely happy smile on Masky's face, for he was the only person to even ask Masky if he could see his drawings.

* * *

><p>*sigh* Awkward chapter is awkward... O_o Anyways, I will try to update again this week, but don't expect one. Oh, I've been thinking and I think this story is kind of going nowhere at the moment. Tell me whether you want a time skip or not~ Review "yes" for time skip and review "No" for no time skip~ I'm also going to be out of town from Thursday to possibly Sunday, who knows. Well, anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

Hey guys, Cheshy here~ I can't help notice I have only one review for how I should continue this story~ I hope you guys know that this story is you, not me~ It's up to you how it's told~ I want you guys to help me~ I don't want to continue the story on review…. So please review…. :'( Anyways, remember to read, review and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	11. Chapter 11

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! DX I expected more reviews from you guy! DX 2 weeks, guys! 2 weeks! Oh well, I decided to upload anyway...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Masky woke up with a start at the sound of thunder. Storms always unsettled him, the rain depressed him and the loud noise of the thunder always left him awake and shaking at night. He tossed and turned for he felt was an hour before he finally got out of bed and left the room, grabbing his mask and putting it on as he went.

He opted to just wandering around the mansion to get a better feel of it.

"Where are you going?" he heard. Masky turned around to see Hoodie sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm just going to walk around the mansion to get my mind off this storm," Masky answered. Hoodie nodded and laid back down, going back to sleep.

Masky was walking down the hall when he heard what sounded to him like someone crying. He followed the sound till he found Helen sitting on the floor, curled in on himself and leaning against the wall.

"Helen!" Masky called, rushing over to him. "What happened?!" Helen pointed in front of him. Masky followed Helen's finger to see a sketchbook torn to pieces in front of them. He picked up the pieces, holding them gently in his hands.

"Oh, Helen," Masky gasped. "I'm so sorry. I know how much this sketchbook meant to you." He set the pieces down and pulled Helen into a hug, rocking him back and forth. "Who did this?" Helen didn't answer, but he did lean into Masky's hold, clutching Masky's shirt.

Masky continued to rock Helen back and forth, gently rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings into in his ear.

"Let's get you to bed," he said, helping Helen up. Helen nodded as he turned around and opened the door behind them. He walked into his room, wiping his eyes free of tears.

"Y-You can come in if you want," he said, scratching the back of his neck. Masky nodded and stepped inside Helen's room. The room was as simple as the room he shared with Hoodie, except Helen's room had only one bed. Helen walked to his bed and sat down.

"Do you want me to go pick up the pieces of your sketchbook?" Masky asked, closing the door.

"No," Helen answered, shaking his head. "Leave them. I don't care." Masky sat down next to Helen on the bed.

"This happens often, doesn't it?" he asked. Helen nodded, falling back onto the bed.

"Why?" Masky continued. "And who does this?" Helen sighed, but still refused to answer.

Then Helen did something that surprised the hell out of Masky. He pulled Masky down and and laid his head on his chest. Masky froze, unsure of what to do and blushing like mad behind his mask.

"Uh, Helen?" he said. "What are you doing?" Helen sat up and hovered over Masky.

"You know," Helen answered. "I've never seen your face before." He took off MAsky's mask, stopping when he saw his face. He thought Masky's pure black eyes accented his pale skin perfectly.

"Wow," he gasped, blushing slightly. "You look amazing." Helen then did something else that surprised – more like startled – Masky. He leaned down and kissed Masky. Masky was so shocked that he couldn't move. When Helen broke the kiss, he touched their foreheads together, his eyes half-lidded. They were both breathing and blushing heavily.

"No," Masky finally said, snapping out of his daze and gently pushing Helen off of him. "We can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Helen asked, slightly surprised that Masky said no.

"What do you think I mean?" Masky answered. "We don't even know each other. I'm not saying we can't ever get together, but I want to get to know you first." Helen looked down at the bed with a saddened look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, looking as if he was going to cry again.

"Please don't cry, Helen," Masky said, pulling him into another hug. "I'll still think of you as my friend." He started rocking Helen back and forth. "Please don't cry."

Helen sniffled a little, leaning into Masky's hold. "Will you at least sleep with me tonight?" he asked.

Masky nodded, grabbing his mask and setting it on the night stand before lying down under the covers with Helen. He held Helen close, falling asleep soon afterwads to the sound of the rain and the dull roar of the thunder.

* * *

><p>I'm very disappointed in you guys... -_- Oh well, there's no use crying over spilled milk... I still love you guys~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	12. Chapter 12

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! IT'S FINALLY UP! Sorry for the wait~ Well, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Hoodie slowly woke up the next morning, sitting up and stretching. He looked over to Masky's bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, only to see that Masky wasn't there.

Maybe he's already awake, he thought. He yawned and stretched again, grabbing his mask and jacket. He put them on as he left the room.

He walked downstairs and through the living room to the kitchen, ignoring the commotion going on in the living room.

When Hoodie entered the kitchen, however, he found it to be empty. He had secretly hoped that Masky was waiting there for him. Seeing the empty room disappointed him. He sighed, walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water and a cup of yogurt. He sat down at the kitchen table and lifted his mask to his nose, quietly eating his yogurt and drinking his water.

* * *

><p>Masky slowly woke up the same morning, looking down to see Helen still sleeping in his arms. He slowly ran his fingers though Helen's hair wanting, for some reason, to know how soft it was. In short, it was really soft. He then started to shake Helen awake.<p>

"Hey, Helen~" Masky whispered. "It's time to get up~" Helen slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. When his brain finally returned from the wondrous land of dreams, he realized that he was in Masky's arms and pushed him away, blushing like crazy.

"Ow!" Masky said as he fell off the bed, rubbing the back his head. "What was that for?!" Through he refused to admit it, he was blushing too.

"I'm sorry," Helen whined, jumping out of bed to help Masky to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Masky answered. "But why did you push me off the bed? You were the one who asked me to sleep over last night."

"I know," Helen said, scratching the back of his head. "I just felt really awkward when I woke up in your arms, you know? I guess I just sort of…. Reacted." He paused. " I didn't mean to push you."

"Don't worry about it~" Masky reassured, pulling Helen into a hug. "I most likely would've done the same thing if I was in your position~" Helen smiled at that, hugging back. He loved how safe he felt in Masky's arms. It made him jealous that Slender would make Hoodie Masky's partner instead of him.

"We should go downstairs~" Masky said, letting go and grabbing his mask. He put it on and grabbed Helen's hand, tugging him along.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Masky went out looking for Hoodie, as he had not seen him all day. When he finally found him, Hoodie was laying on his back in the field, staring at the clouds.<p>

"There you are~" Masky said. "I've been looking all over for you~" Hoodie said nothing.

"Hoodie?" Masky called, sitting down next to him. "You okay?" Hoodie turned away.

"Where were you?" he finally said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Masky asked. "I've been looking for you."

"I mean this morning," Hoodie answered. "You never came back. Where did you go?"

"I was with Helen," Masky answered truthfully. "I saw him crying, so I went to see if he was okay. He then asked if I could stay the night and said yes." He tilted his head. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" Hoodie sighed, turning over and grabbing Masky's hand. He tugged him down, making Masky fall on top of him.

"Um, Hoodie?" Masky asked stiffly and nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I just need a hug," Hoodie answered, sighing. "Please don't go." Masky nodded, awkwardly repositioning himself so he was more comfortable and laying his head on Hoodie's chest. What came next for Masky surprised him. He felt so comfortable in Hoodie's arms, that he actually started to snuggle closer. He then felt Hoodie's arms tighten around him.

What they didn't know was that Helen was watching them from the second floor balcony, silent fuming. He felt as though Hoodie was trying to take Masky from him, even though he and Masky weren't together. Helen had actually fallen in love with the morning they first met and he would be damned if Hoodie stole Masky's heart from him. That was something he wasn't going to allow. But he couldn't do anything at the moment after Masky said the night before that he wanted to get to know Helen first. So he stood on the balcony, watching the two proxies and silently plotting to get Masky fall in love with him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Masky and Hoodie spent the night at a nearby cabin. They had enter the cabin after dinner, Hoodie tugging Masky along to the bedroom. The bedrrom was just as simple as the rooms at the mansion. A bed, night stand, and a closet.<p>

Hoodie had tugged both of their masks and jackets off, dropping them to the ground and pushing Masky on the bed where he kissed him deeply. He wrapped Masky's arms around his neck, using his hands to ghost under his shirt.

Masky moaned as he kissed back, running his fingers through Hoodie's hair. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he felt too good to stop it. He did feel bad, since when Helen kissed him, he said that he didn't want to do anything till he knew him more. Masky didn't know Hoodie any more than he knew Helen. It didn't seem fair. He then felt Hoodie lift up his shirt.

"No," Masky said, stopping Hoodie. "We can't be doing this."

"What's wrong?" Hoodie asked. "You were fine with it a minute ago."

"I wasn't here a minute ago," Masky answered. " I just don't comfortable going that far yet." Hoodie nodded, laying down under the covers with Masky in his arms.

"I'm sorry,"Hoodie whispered. "I'll respect your boundries from now on." He kissed Masky's forehead, falling asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>Ugh, I'm sorry guys. The chapters may be uploaded a lot slower than they were originally. I'm starting to lose interest in this story, but I will NOT stop till I'm done. I will promise you that~ The chapters will just be uploaded a lot slower. Well, anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	13. Chapter 13

Yay's~! Chapter 12~! It's up everybody~! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Helen was furious! He had secretly followed Masky and Hoodie when they left then mansion after dinner to the cabin. That was where he saw them making out with each other! Helen kissed Masky only once and he said that he didn't want anything like that till they knew each other better. Yet, there he was, making out with Hoodie! That hypocrite! Helen ran back to the mansion crying.

When he entered the mansion, he ran into the Puppeteer.

"Hey, watch it!" Puppeteer shouted. Helen did nothing but glare at him with tear filled eyes. The Puppeteer was one of the pastas that picked on Helen a lot. But what Helen didn't know, was that the Puppeteer actually had a crush on him. Every time he and the other pastas left, he would look back with guilt filled eyes. Though, this was something he could barely admit to himself, and ZALGO knows that he would never admit to the others, not that they would have the balls to pick on him even if he did. He'd had plenty of opportunities to tell Helen how he felt, but every time he tried, he'd get tongue-tied and screw it up. Though he doubted Helen would accept since he was one of the ones who picked on him. So he watched as Helen stormed off to his room, deciding to follow to make sure he was okay. He knocked on Helen's door.

"Helen?" Puppeteer called. "Are you okay?" No response.

"Helen?" Puppeteer called again, opening the door and walking in. "Helen, where are you?" He then heard crying in Helen's bathroom.

"Helen?" Puppeteer knocked on the bathroom door. He small crash, then Helen opened the door, sticking his head out.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Puppeteer asked. "You were crying."

"I'm fine," Helen answered, closing the door. The Puppeteer stopped him.

"What's going on?" he asked, opening the door all the way. He saw the faucet running and bandages strewn across the counter. He looked at Helen to see his right arm bandaged and bloodied.

"What did you do?!" Puppeteer shouted. Helen hid his injured arm.

"It's nothing," he said, looking away.

"Nothing?!" Puppeteer shouted, grabbing Helen's arm. "You called this nothing?! You could've killed yourself!"

"Why would you care?!" Helen shouted back. The Puppeteer froze. How could he say that he cared without sounding like he wanted something in return.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Helen sneered. "You've got nothing." He ripped his arm out of the Puppeteer's grip, storming out of his bathroom.

"Get out of my room!" he shouted, pointing to his door. "I want you out!' The Puppeteer stood there for a second before hanging his head and walking out. He looked back and watched as Helen slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>*sigh* Shoooooooooooooooooooooort! DX I'm sorry about that... My depression has been getting worse as of late... By the way, if anybody knows the real name of the Puppeteer, I'd really like to know it, because it was really awkward writing "The Puppeteer" every time I was referring to him~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13~! IT'S UP~! Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Helen sighed after he slammed the door shut, walking over to his bed and plopping down on it.

Why _would the Puppeteer care about what happens to me?_ he thought, staring at his bandaged arm. _It doesn't make sense._

He sighed again and turned onto his side, thinking about what he saw at the cabin. Maybe Hoodie forced himself on Masky. But Masky seemed to have been going along with what Hoodie was doing. Argh! Why couldn't he ever get what he wanted?! Things like this have been happening to Helen ever since his first crush, Tom, fell from the roof of the school and died. He then developed a crush on the Puppeteer, but then the Puppeteer started picking on him with the other pastas. Then Masky came along, and he gets swept away by Hoodie. It just wasn't fair! Helen then felt something wet on his face and realized that he was crying.

"Stop that!" he shouted aloud. "Stop crying! Why are you constantly crying?!"

He couldn't hold back the tears after that. Wave after wave of tears fell from Helen's eyes as he curled into the fetal position and cried him to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Masky slowly woke up, yawning. He tried to sit up so he could stretch, but something was preventing him from doing so. That something was an arm. Masky looked up and saw that he was still in Hoodie's arms. He screamed, falling out of bed and blushing like crazy. This woke up Hoodie up. He looked over to see Masky on the floor.<p>

"What are you doing down there?" he asked. "Are you okay?" Masky nodded hastily, covering his face. He didn't want Hoodie to see him blushing.

"What's wrong?" Hoodie asked, getting out of bed and kneeling in front of Masky. "Are you hurt?" He took Masky's hands off of his face and noticed that it was beet red.

"You're really red," he continued. "Are you sure you're okay?" He put his hand on Masky's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Why are you all red?" Masky looked away.

"I forgot that I fell asleep in your arms last night," he answered. "So when I woke up, I freaked out." Hoodie started giggling which made Masky blush even more.

"I'm sorry~" Hoodie chuckled, covering his mouth. "I know I shouldn't be laughing~"

"Then stop," Masky whined. He already felt embarrassed by the way he reacted to waking up in Hoodie's arms. Hoodie's laughter didn't make him feel any better. He then felt arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry~" Hoodie apologized. "When I heard your explanation, I couldn't help myself~" He planting a kiss on Masky's forehead. "Will you forgive me~?" Masky nodded, slowly leaning into Hoodie's hold. Hoodie pulled Masky's face up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Would you stop that?!" Masky said, pushing Hoodie away. "I already told you. I'm just not comfortable with it yet." Hoodie sighed, pulling into another hug.

"Will you at least consider the idea?" he asked. Masky snuggled closer to Hoodie.

"You aren't the first to ask me that," he answered. He sighed. "Helen asked me the same thing the other night. Although, it wasn't in as many words." Hoodie tensed when he heard Helen's name. He had nothing against him, but Helen had a lot against him. He had a feeling Helen was trying to get Masky to fall in love with him to get Hoodie jealous and to lash out, therefore making Masky hate him and want for a different partner. Hoodie wasn't going to let that happen. In the few days he'd known Masky, he'd actually started to fall for him. Now that Masky had said that Helen had asked the same thing, it was clear that he was going to have to fight Helen for Masky heart. He just hoped that he didn't lose Masky in the process.

* * *

><p>FINALLY~! Chapter 13 is finally up~! I'm sorry for the wait~ I forgot my notebook the first time and then I was out of town... D: Well, it's finally up, so remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	15. Chapter 15

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S CHAPTER 14~! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Almost a year had gone by since Helen and Hoodie declared war on each other for Masky's heart. Both of them would shower Masky with affection, but when Masky didn't see the intent in what they doing, they literally sat him down and told him to choose between them. Masky chose Hoodie. While Hoodie was overjoyed, Helen was furious. So furious, in fact, he decided to do something about it.

After dinner and after everyone had gone to bed, Helen grabbed his knife and walked over to Masky's and Hoodie's shared room. He flung the door open, causing both Masky and Hoodie to wake up.

"Helen?" Masky called, a bit disorientated as he was woken up. "What are you doing?" He leaned into Hoodie's arms as Hoodie wrapped them around him. Only when he finally woke up, he realized that Hoodie was holding rather tightly. He looked back at Helen and understood why. Helen was standing in the doorway with a knife in his hand.

"Step away from Hoodie, Masky," Helen said, raising the knife. Unaware of what was going on, Masky did as he was told and got out of Hoodie's bed. That when he realized what was going on.

"Helen, don't do this," Masky said, slowly and nervously. He slowly started to walked towards Helen. Behind them, Hoodie had gotten out of bed, slowly walking to the closet where he secretly kept a gun. He didn't want to use it, but if he had to, he would.

Helen caught this and rushed Hoodie, readying his knife to stab and kill him. But when his knife made contact, however, Hoodie wasn't on the other end. Instead it was Masky. When Helen ran toward Hoodie, Masky had gotten himself in between the two, causing himself to be stabbed instead. In shock, Helen pulled the knife out of Masky's stomach, backing up as he fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

"MASKY!" Hoodie screamed in horror, running over to his newly-made boyfriend. He picked Masky up and held him in his arms. Masky held his stomach, breathing raggedly. Every second he laid there, he was losing blood.

"Go get EJ!" Hoodie shouted at Helen, tears streaming down his face. Not knowing what else to do, Helen nods and goes to get EJ.

* * *

><p>Two days passed since the incident and Masky was still passed out his stab wound. Hoodie stayed by his side the entire time, sitting in a chair next to the bed and holding his hand. EJ would come in periodically to change Masky's bandages and comfort Hoodie, as he had known the two had been dating.<p>

_He should wake up soon,_ EJ typed on his PDA, showing it to Hoodie. Hoodie looked at the PDA, then back to Masky. He knew what EJ was trying to do, as they had been long-time friends, and he appreciated it, but the only thing that would make him feel better would be for Masky to wake up. As EJ left, Helen walked in, being MIA since he accidently stabbed Masky.

"How's doing?" he asked, shifting nervously in the doorway. Hoodie didn't answer nor did he look at Helen. He was afraid that if he did, he would kill him. Helen took a few steps towards Hoodie.

"Look, I'm sorry," Helen pleaded. "I didn't mean to stab-" Hoodie interrupted Helen by grabbing him by the collar and slamming against the wall. He just couldn't it anymore. As Hoodie continued slamming Helen into the wall, Helen called out for help. Soon, Glitchy Red and the Puppteer came running in the room, Glitchy prying Hoodie off of Helen and the Puppeteer shielding Helen from Hoodie.

"You son of a bitch!" Hoodie shouted, struggling against Glitchy. "You better hopes he lives, because if he doesn't, I swear to ZALGO, I'll kill you!" The Puppeteer ushered Helen out of the room, while Glitchy sat Hoodie in the chair next to Masky.

"Let it go," Glitchy said quietly and walked out of the room, leaving Hoodie alone in the with a sleeping Masky, sobbing harshly.

* * *

><p>Ugh... I meant to have this up yesterday, but stupid computers were being stupid... -_- Anyway, Helen whAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! WHY WOULD YOU STAB MASKY?! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO STAB HOODIE?! SINCE WHEN IS HOODIE NOT A WORD SPELLCHECK?! Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 everyone~! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The next day, Masky slowly woke up feeling like shit. He tried to sit up, but his stomach started screaming at him to stop moving, so he laid back down.

"Masky?" he heard a quiet voice. He looked over to see EJ in the doorway. EJ walked in the room and stopped at Masky's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" EJ quietly asked.

"Like shit," Masky answered truthfully. EJ stayed quiet.

"Um, EJ?" Masky asked, trying to sit up again, only to fall back in pain. EJ pulled out one of his many scalpels, plunging it into Masky's throat.

"EJ!" Masky gurgled. "What are you-" Ej shut him up by dragging the scalpel across Masky's throat.

* * *

><p>Masky woke up with a start, wincing since he aggravated his stab would.<p>

"Masky?" he heard. He jumped and looked to his right, wincing again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hoodie said, standing up and stabilizing Masky. "Are you okay?" Masky started shaking, looking at Hoodie with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Hoodie soothed, sitting on the bed and pulling Masky into a hug. "It's okay, it's only me." Masky hugged back, sobbing softly into Hoodie's chest.

"What happened?" Hoodie asked, running his fingers softly through Masky's hair.

"I-I…I thought you were EJ," Masky answered through his tears.

"Why would you jump around EJ?" Hoodie asked. "What did he do?"

"I…I had a dream where he slit my throat with one of his scalpels," Masky answered, snuggling closer. His nightmare truly terrified him. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hoodie called. In came the one person Masky didn't want to see: EJ.

_I see Masky's awake,_ EJ typed on his PDA, showing it to both of them. Masky flinched, snuggling closer to Hoodie.

_Is something wrong? _EJ asked, showing the PDA to Hoodie.

"He had a nightmare of you killing him," Hoodie answered, concern and worry lacing his voice. Hoodie had known EJ ever since he became a proxy for Slender, and EJ knew that Hoodie was in love with Masky, hell, EJ was the first person he told when he had developed a crush for Masky. There was no way EJ would ever harm Masky, let alone kill him. He just hoped Masky knew this as well.

_There's no in ZALGO's domain that I would ever harm Masky, let alone kill him,_ EJ typed on his PDA, showing it to Hoodie. Hoodie knew it. He still felt Masky shaking in his arms.

"It's okay~" Hoodie soothed, rocking Masky back and forth. "I wouldn't let big, bad EJ hurt you even if he wanted to~" He heard EJ chuckle slightly as he kissed Masky on the forehead. Masky shyly looked up at EJ.

_I do need to change your bandages though,_ EJ typed, showing it to Masky. Masky gulped, but he nodded, pushing himself from Hoodie. EJ took off Masky's bandages and gauze to expose his stab wound. Hoodie had to get up and turn away whenever EJ did this. It always made him think of Helen, which pissed off.

"You okay, Hoodie?" Masky asked, looking over EJ's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hoodie lied, still turned away. EJ leaned in toward Masky.

"He hates Helen for what he did to you," he whispered into Masky's ear, pointing to his wound. "He can't look at this without thinking about him, and in all honesty, I don't blame him." Masky looked back over EJ's shoulder and stared at Hoodie, quiet for the rest of the time EJ was changing his bandages. He himself didn't hate Helen for what happened he only wanted to know why he did what he did. EJ started to leave, typing on his PDA and showing it to Hoodie.

_His wound is healing nicely~ Pretty soon he won't need the bandages anymore~_ Hoodie breathed a sigh of relief at reading that, looking over at Masky who had laid back down since his stomach was bothering him. He walked over to Masky, laying down next to him. Masky snuggled closer to him, minding his wound as EJ left to let them have some alone time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Helen was on the second floor balcony, looking out across the field. He had really fucked up now. Not only did he Hoodie hate him, which he didn't care about since he hated him right back, but he probably made Masky hate as well. And Helen was still in love with him! Helen dropped his head into his hands, berating himself for how much of a dumbass he was.<p>

"You okay?" he heard. Helen turned to see the Puppeteer leaning in the doorway. He turned back around.

"What do you want?" he asked. The Puppeteer sighed, walking over to Helen and placing a hand on Helen's head.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to help you?"

"Why would you want to help me?" Helen asked, knocking the Puppeteer's hand off his head. "All you ever do is call me names and make fun of me."

"Hey, I've never done anything like that," the Puppeteer defended.

"Yeah, well those asshats you call 'friends' sure do," Helen countered.

"And when was the last time you saw me associating myself with them?!" the Puppeteer shouted, growing frustrated. Helen stayed quiet.

"I stopped hanging with them a couple months ago," he continued, calming down a bit. "They started calling me a pussy for never actually doing anything to you. So I strung them up and told them to leave you alone." He shrugged and leaned on the balcony railing. "They still call me a pussy, but I don't really care anymore."

"I didn't that," Helen said, hesitantly. The crush he once had for the Puppeteer was starting to re-surface and that confused him. He was staring to fall in love with the Puppeteer all over again, but he was already and still in love with Masky.

"You need to let him go," he heard. He looked at the Puppeteer.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You could've died yesterday, I hope you know that," the Puppeteer continued. "If Glitchy and I hadn't gotten there when we did, Hoodie most likely would've killed you. And I'm guessing this is all over that Masky kid." He placed his hand Helen's head again and this time, Helen blushed. "Masky chose Hoodie, Helen. So you need to choose someone else." With that, he left the balcony, closing the door behind him.

"Can I choose you?" Helen asked himself.

* * *

><p>*sigh* Why is it getting harder and harder to write these chapters? I don't think it's because of writer's block because when I actually do start writing, the words start flowing onto the page. I guess my depression is starting to hit harder than usual. Maybe it's just because I'm homesick, I don't know. That's right readers~ I'm not a Michigan native~ I'm from Indiana and I miss that place dearly~ It's where all my friends and my girlfriend live~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	17. Chapter 17

Here's another chappie for your awesome readers~! Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Two weeks passed and Masky was fully healed. He would have the scar for a while, but soon, even that would fade. Everyone was happy that he was back. Some of them jumped on them, some would give him noogies, and some would give him a pat on the shoulder, saying they were glad to have him back. There were only two people missing from this fiasco: Helen and Jane. They both stayed in the background, while everyone else welcomed Masky back.

"Some balls," Jane said, making Helen look at her. "I applaud them. I would want to kill him too." With that, she left. She did know that Helen tried to kill Hoodie and not Masky, right? He sighed and left too, unable to watch the fun fest in front of him.

"How did you get hurt, Masky?" Sally asked. Masky looked at Hoodie, then looked back at Sally.

"I got clumsy~" he lied, scratching his head. "And I fell on my knife~" He looked up and glared at everyone who knew the truth – which was everyone but Sally – as if to say "keep your mouths shut". Apparently everyone got the message because nobody said a word.

"Why don't go play with Smile, Sally," Silver said. "I'm sure he's getting lonely."

"Okay~!" Sally said, jumping off of Masky and running off to find the smiling Husky.

"Thanks, Silver," Masky thanked.

"No problem," Silver said, nodding his head in Masky's direction.

"Hey, how come you didn't just tell her Helen stabbed you?" Jeff asked. Masky sighed, walking over to Jeff and placing a hand on his head.

"One day you'll learn why it's better to lie to little kids~" he mused, patting Jeff's head. "One day~"

_BRIAN! TIMOTHY!_ everyone heard. Hoodie and Masky flinched. _IN MY OFFICE! NOW!_

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see us, Master?" Hoodie asked nervously as both he and Masky entered Slender's office. His eyes then rested upon Helen, who looked a little frightened as well.<p>

"You little twit!" Hoodie shouted, rushing Helen, only to be held back by one of Slender's tendrils. "You would blab, wouldn't you, you coward?!"

"Hoodie stop!" Masky shouted, again getting between the two. "He's not worth it!" Helen visibly flinched. He was right. Masky hated him. He already regretted telling Slender what happened, but now he really regretted it. At least now he knew for sure. Hoodie took Masky's advice and stopped Slender's tendril.

_I want to hear your side of the story,_ Slender, cautiously letting go of Hoodie. He kept the tendril at the ready in case Hoodie went after Helen again.

"He stabbed Masky!" Hoodie sneered, glaring at Helen through his mask. He was never going to forgive Helen for what happened.

"It was my fault I was stabbed," Masky interjected. "If I hadn't gotten in the way, I wouldn't have been stabbed." Helen looked at Masky hopefully. Maybe Masky didn't hate him after all. "But also, if I gotten in the way, Helen would've gone after Hoodie, and I don't think he would've stopped until he was dead." Masky hugged Hoodie, wrapping his arms loosely around him.

Helen's heart sank. He thought that maybe Masky didn't hate him. Turns out he was wrong. Slender turned to Helen as if he was surprised to hear what he just heard.

_All Helen told me was that Brian had attacked him,_ he said_. I heard nothing about Helen stabbing anyone._ Masky and Hoodie looked at each other surprised. The stabbing incident was the reason they thought they were called into the office. They didn't know Helen didn't tell Slender about the stabbing.

_Tim, Brian, _Slender said. You _are excused. Helen, I want you to stay to receive your punishment._ Masky and Hoodie bowed and left, leaving Helen behind to except his fate.

* * *

><p>*sigh* I really hate this library... -_- Apparently the library people forgot to take my lost fee off my account after I turned in an overdue book, so I haven't been able to get on at all this week until now... *sigh* Oh well, I'm on now and I'm able update for you awesome readers~ So remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


	18. Chapter 18

It's up~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Hoodie pushed Masky into their room, closing the door behind them and locking it. He took their both mask and jackets off and tossed them on the ground as he pushed Masky on the bed, climbing on top of him to kiss deeply. Masky's arms immediately wrapped around Hoodie's neck neck, raking his fingers in his hair as he kissed back. Hoodie ran his hands underneath Masky's shirt, but didn't lift it.

"Is it okay?" he asked, leaning in to nip at Masky's neck. Masky blushed at the action, nodding his head. Hoodie nodded his head as well as he lifted Masky's shirt and began kissing, licking, and nipping down his chest and stomach. Masky moaned at the attention. This being his first time, he was nervous and his was beating like crazy.

"Calm down~" Hoodie chuckled, lightly kissing Masky's cheek.

"I can't help it," Masky pouted, blushing heavily. "I've never done something like this before."

"Then, I'll make sure to take it slow~" Hoodie mused, rubbing his nose with Masky's. "Just tell me when I go too far~ I'll never pressure you to do something you don't want to do~" Masky nodded, leaning up to kiss Hoodie on the lips. This was something he was okay with. Hoodie kissed back, slowly moving himself in-between Masky's legs. He gently rocked his hips to test the waters on how far he could go. To Hoodie's surprise, Masky moaned, lightly rocking his hips back.

"You like that, don't you~?" Hoodie purred, rocking his hips a little harder. Masky turned his head as he blushed heavily, lowering his hands to lift Hoodie's shirt.

"It's only fair," he said, still looking away. Hoodie smirked, sitting up and taking off his shirt. He leaned back down and along Masky's collarbone, making Masky moan and tangle his fingers in his hair. Hoodie worked his way down Masky's chest, licking one of his nipples and taking it into his mouth to suck on it. This made Masky moan louder and tighten his grip on Hoodie's hair. Hoodie used his teeth to gently pull on the nipple, switching nipples to repeat the same process.

Hoodie's hands traveled lower to Masky's pantline, lingering to see if Masky would try to stop him. When he didn't Hoodie undid Masky's pants, stopping again to see if Masky would stop him. When he was allowed to continue, Hoodie slid Masky's pants down along with his boxers. When Hoodie looked at Masky's cock, his eyes widened slightly as he blushed. Masky was fairly big for his thin body. He looked up at Masky, who was blushing crazy and covering his face. Hoodie leaned back up, uncovering Masky's face and touching their foreheads together.

"You know you can back out, right~?" he reminded. Masky nodded, letting Hoodie know he understood. Hoodie nodded back, leaning back down to gingerly lick at Masky's cock. Masky's hitched, moaning loudly at the feeling. Hoodie took Masky into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and gently sucking on his cock.

"Oh ZALGO!" Masky moaned, gripping onto Hoodie'a hair. This feeling was amazing! He had never felt like this before, and to be quite honest, he wanted to stay like this. Hoodie stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth, continuing to lick and on Masky's member. He then relaxed his throat, deepthroating Masky and bobbing his head up and down.

Masky moaned even louder, bucking his hips unconsciously for more contact. He wanted more, but he also didn't want it to stop. Hoodie started sucking harder when Masky started bucking, knowing Masky wasn't going to last much longer. When Masky said he'd never done anything like this before, he hinted that he was a virgin. Which meant it would be easy to make Masky cum. He used his free hand to gently kneed Masky's sack.

This is what sent Masky over the edge. He nearly screamed in pleasure as he came in Hoodie's mouth. When he finished unloading his seed, Masky was breathing heavily, blushing like crazy and covering his face. Hoodie swallowed what he could, leaning up to kiss Masky's temple.

"How did that feel~?" Hoodie asked, puuling up Masky's boxers and pants before pulling the covers them and pulling Masky close.

"That felt amazing," Masky panted, snuggling closer to Hoodie.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Helen stood in the hallway, wide-eyed and filled with shock. Hoodie just took away Masky's "innocence". Helen ran back to his room, slamming and locking his door. He fell onto his bed whimpering. It was him that should've been able to do something like that! Him! Then he stopped. He didn't hear Hoodie, so maybe they didn't go all the way. Helen smirkly darkly. He would be the one to take away "that" part of Masky's "innocence".<p>

* * *

><p>Ugh... T_T You have no idea how awkward it was to write this chapter! Especially when I have to type and upload at the library! It just felt so wierd... O_o Anyway, Hoodie and Masky finally got it on~! Sort of~ And Helen heard all of it! Now Helen's got some scheme cooking up there in his brain~ Uh-oh~ O_o Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~<p>

-Cheshy


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

The next day, Masky was in the living room watching TV. He was "alone" today because Hoodie had a solo mission he had to go on. He had begged Slender to be able to go with Hoodie, as he hadn't been on a mission in forever, but Slender didn't want to risk Masky overdoing it, even after hearing both of them complain that all Masky had was a scar that was disappearing even as they argued. Still, Slender said no. So Masky got stuck staying at the mansion.

"Hey, Masky~" he heard. He turned his head to see BEN walking into the living room.

"Hey, BEN," Masky greeted back. "What's up?" BEN plopped onto the couch, making the entire thing glitch along with him. Even Masky glitched a little.

"I can never get used to that," Masky said, shuddering when he felt himself glitch. BEN giggled.

"And we've known each other for how long~?" he mused.

"Oh shut it," Masky said, playfully shoving BEN down on the couch, making everything glitch again.

"Would you stop that?!" Masky shouted.

"Don't know how~" BEN shrugged. "And, to be quite honest, I don't think I want to know how~ I find it quite funny~"

"Yeah, well I don't," Masky grumbled. BEN walked over to the TV.

"What are you doing?" Masky asked.

"Turning my Xbox on," BEN answered.

"Without asking if I was okay with that?"

"After a year of being here," BEN said, walking back to the couch with two controllers and sitting next to Masky, "you'd think you'd be used to this by now~" Here, take this." He handed Masky a controller. "Plus, nobody tells me whether I can or can't play video games~" He held out a hand and summoned a small flame.

Masky hesitantly took the controller as he saw the flame. "So what are we playing?" he asked.

"One of my favorite games," BEN answered idly, waiting as the loading screen did its thing. "It's called Left 4 Dead."

"So what do I have to do?" Masky asked, watching the intro. BEN didn't answer as he was engrossed in the clip. Masky jumped halfway off the couch when he saw one enemies rush the main characters.

"What the fuck is that?!" he shouted.

"That's a Witch~" BEN answered, laughing as Masky almost fell off the couch. "Those things are really annoying in the way that they like to spawn in places where you can't sneek past them~" Masky stared at the Witch's arm as the black man tried to kill it.

"Are others like-" Masky was interrupted by another enemy with a giant tongue who attacked one of the main characters.

"I'll take that as a yes," Masky finished, setting his controller down to watch the intro clip. He saw another enemy that pounced from the roof of a building, landing on top of the black guy, which he found to be quite impressive. He stopped when the car alarm went off.

"Oh, this gonna get bad~" he BEN say.

"How?" Masky asked. BEN pointed at the screen.

"Watch~" he answered. Masky looked back at the screen when a car came barreling across it. Then this thing that looked like a mutated gorilla came careening toward the main characters.

"What in ZALGO's domain is that?!" Masky shouted, climbing up the couch.

"That thing there is the dreaded Tank," BEN answered, shuddering. "Out of all the Special Infected, I hate this one the most." They sat in silence after that as they watched the main characters fight the so-called "Tank".

"We made it~" BEN quoted. "I can't believe we made it~?"

"Huh?" Masky asked.

"Son, we just crossed the street~" BEN continued, ignoring Masky. "Let's not throw a party till we're out of the city~" That was when the clip ended and the game's main menu came up.

"Well then," Masky said. "That was interesting."

"Says the one who jumped like how many times~?" BEN mused.

"Hey, I only jumped twince and I had a good reason to!" Masky countered. BEN giggled again.

"Oh, and by the way, those other two were called a Smoker and a Hunter~" he informed. Masky nodded, picking a character named Louis.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. BEN picked the character Bill and picked a campaign.

"Just follow my lead~" he answered, pressing start.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hoodie was on his mission, stalking a random person in a park. He had no idea why Slender had him stalk this particular person, as there was nothing special about her. Then, he saw another person walk to the other. Now this one was interesting. They had hands and feet like a harpy and adorned a pair of pure black wings. Those wings seemed to mesmerize him and he had to smack himself in the face to snap out of it.<p>

_You're taken,_ Hoodie thought. _You're Masky's boyfriend, no one else's._

"You ready to go?" he heard the winged person say.

"Yeah," the girl answered, taking the winged person's hand and started walking.

_Oh, this is going to be good~_ Hoodie thought. _This is going to be really good~_

* * *

><p>*sigh* Finally, this chapter is up~ I wanted BEN to make an appearance in this chapter for some reason, so I had him and Masky play video games together~ And, yes, they are playing Left 4 Dead~ I can see BEN loving this game just as much I do, even more~ And, to all you L4D fanatics out there, I know the black guy's name is Louis, but this part of the chapter is in Masky's POV and he's never played this game~ I can also see BEN having Bill as his favorite character~ I see Masky liking Ellis, but they were playing the first game, so I just went with Louis~ Oh, and the winged person is an OC of mine named Draco, so those of you who will try look him up after you read this chapter, don't, cuz you won't find him~ I've wanted to make him into a Creepypasta, but I haven't been able to create a good story for him yet~ And that girl with him was his twin sister, Drakara~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~<p>

-Cheshy


End file.
